mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn é um dos maiores vilões do jogo, sendo o imperador supremo de exoterra, por conseguinte o ser mais temido entre os Reinos. História Há muito tempo, antes mesmo da exoterra ser comandada por Shao Kahn, quem comandava esse reino era o rei dragão Onaga. Shao Kahn era seu general e conselheiro. Onaga planejava invadir os outros reinos e fundi-los com exoterra. Onaga tentava descobrir uma maneira de se tornar imortal para governar eternamente. Cansado de obedecer, Shao Kahn decidiu envenená-lo e assim se auto proclamar Imperador de Outworld. Durante dez mil anos comandou apenas Outworld, até que decidiu continuar com o plano de Onaga e expandir o seu império invadindo o reino vizinho de Edenia. Lá, matou o rei e tomou a rainha Sindel, criou sua filha Kitana, assim como a rainha dele, treinando-a para ser sua guarda pessoal e uma assassina. Depois de conquistar muitos reinos, tentou invadir Earthrealm, mas os Elder Gods criaram o Mortal Kombat para proteger a Terra das invasões de exoterra. As regras eram as seguintes: Earthrealm escolhia seus protetores e exoterra os seus; se exoterra obtivesse 10 vitórias consecutivas, eles poderiam invadir Earthrealm. Então Shao Kahn mandou para o torneio shaolin o feiticeiro Shang Tsung. Depois de nove vitórias consecutivas Shang Tsung é derrotado pelo monge shaolin Liu Kang, que se tornou o protetor de Earthrealm. Com a derrota de Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn não pode invadir Earthrealm. Por isso, ele formulou um novo torneio que seria um tudo ou nada e quem vencesse lutaria contra Shao Kahn. Se a Terra vencesse ela estaria livre para sempre, mas caso contrário, esta seria invadida. Nesse torneio, surgiu novamente, como campeão o monge shaolin Liu Kang e Shao Kahn foi derrotado por ele. Então Shao Kahn, não respeitando as regras, invadiu a Terra mesmo não obtendo as dez vitórias consecutivas, mas as suas tropas foram derrotadas. Depois disso, durante os acontecimentos entre Mortal Kombat 4 e Deadly Alliance ele estava fraco, a resistência de Edenia estava pronta para o matar. Então ele deixou um clone no seu lugar e fugiu para longe antes que a resistência chegasse. Mas quem chega primeiro são os seus servos Quan Chi e Shang Tsunge encontram o clone no seu lugar. Sem saberem que era um mero clone, eles o mataram. Shao Kahn estava escondido enquanto todos achavam que ele tinha sido morto até que Onaga, o seu antigo soberano, ressurge para retomar o reino de exoterra. Enfraquecido e sem o seu império, Shao Kahn decide se vingar de todos os que o traíram, e assim voltar a obter seu trono de volta. Onaga foi derrotado e a sua alma levada para Netherealm. Shao Kahn encontrou a fortaleza ocupada por Mileena, que assumiu a identidade de Kitana. Ela se rende e Shao Kahn retoma Outworld. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi e Onaga, que, entretanto, tinha voltado com a ajuda do Ex-Elder God Shinnok, e Shao Kahn fizeram uma aliança para impedir que as forças do bem matassem Blaze, ganhando o seu poder. No seu final em Armageddon, após Shao Kahn ter matado Blaze, ele ganhou um grandioso poder que fez com que destruisse todos os Reinos existentes. Uma vez com tudo dominado, sem ter mais nada a conquistar ou batalhar, Shao Kahn enlouqueceu. Características de combate Movimentos especiais *'Shadow Charge': Shao Kahn dá um empurrão no oponente com uma sombra verde causando grande dano ao adversário. (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD, MKA,MK VS DC, MK 2011). *'Knee Trust': Shao Kahn dá uma joelhada na cabeça do oponente causando dano no adversário. *'Ridicule': Shao Kahn diz: "Don't Make Me Laugh", "You Will Never Win" , "You're Weak And Imperfectful", "Well Done", "Or Dead or Alive", "You Will Die Mortal", "All Too Easy", "I am Shao Kahn", "Feel the Power of Shao Kahn" Nos jogos mais recentes Shao Kahn recupera saúde. Em Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks ele fala: "Raiden cannot help you now." (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD, MKSM, MKA,'' MK 2011'')*'Hammer Throw': Shao Kahn joga seu martelo no oponente com força. (MK 2011) *'Hammer Swing': Shao Kahn dá um uppercut com seu amrtelo no oponente. (MK 2011) *'Hammer Cut': Shao Kahn bate com o martelo na perna do oponente fazendo ele virar com o corpo para o chão. (MK 2011) *'Upward Shoulder': Shao Kahn bate com força o amrtelo no chão fazendo o oponente pular. (MK 2011) Finalizadores *'Headcrusher:' Shao Kahn pega seu martelo e bate na cabeça do oponente enterrando suas pernas depois, ele ri e martela mais uma vez, fazendo o oponente explodir. (MKT) *'Home Run:' Shao Kahn pega seu martelo e bate na cabeça do oponente mas ao invés de uma, ele dá 3 marretadas no oponente fazendo-o afundar no chão até o peito e depois o decapita. (MKD, MKU) *'Fore:' Shao Kahn joga seu oponente pelos ares e, em quanto o oponente cai, ele pega seu martelo e com ele faz seu oponente em pedaços. (MKD, MKU, MK 2011) *'Emperor's Bash:' Shao Kahn concentra chamas na mão e as transporta para o corpo e a alma do oponente queimando seus ossos e orgãos. *'Double Down': Shao Kahn pega sua mão e enfia no meio do oponente separando o corpo do oponente pela metade,e Shao Kahn vai para frente com a mão cheia de sangue. (MK 2011) Outras finalizações *'Hara-Kiri': Shao Kahn joga o seu martelo para cima e deixa-o atingir sua cabeça, que explode.(MKU) *'Babality': Shao Kahn vira bêbê e fala sua fala classica se fica rindo. (MK 2011) Curiosidades *Sem a máscara, Shao Kahn lembra Baraka com seus dentes imensos, já que originalmente, todos os habitantes de Outworld seriam assim. A ideia foi abandonada. *Em MK3, é Shao Kahn diz quem ganhou (ex. se Jax ganha Motaro, Shao Kahn diz: Jax wins!). Por isso quando ele ganha, escutamos: "I win!", também quando está no momentos em que o fatality será aplicado ele diz "Finish Him" ou "Finish Her" a depender o sexo do oponente. *Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Shao Kahn não aparece somente nos últimos episódios de Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. No episódio Familiar Red, Shao Kahn aparece entregando a Kano a primeira máquina que Kano usa para fazer os buracos.e aparece no final observando os herois de seu palacio *Em Mortal Kombat (2011), contrariando os acontecimentos que ocorreram em Armaggedon, Shao Kahn é que havia matado o Blaze e ter consumido o seu poder, visto no video com ele demonstrando uma aureola dourada que seria o fogo de Blaze, terminando com ele ter se tornado o imperador de todos os reinos existente. *No filme Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Raiden diz ser irmão de Shao Khan. Vídeos thumb|300px|center|Shao Kahn Babality center Falas Galeria Shao Kahn.png Shao kahn taitzu finish.jpg 180px-Shao Tsung.gif Fortaleza de Shao Kahn.png Shao Kahn's Kave.png Shao Kahn's Balcony.jpg Shaokahnthrone.jpg Shao Kahn's Arena.jpg Shao-kahn.jpg Shao Kahn 2 by gabe687.jpg Shaokahnmascara.jpg Shao kahn decepticon.jpg ShaoKahn.jpg Kahn MK3.png Shao Kahn 2 by gabe687.jpg Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Outworlder Categoria:Mortal Kombat: Deception Personagens Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens